Time Itself
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: Diana sullenly thinks about her eternal life... And everything before... BMWW Prologue chapters
1. Time Itself

_** Author's Note**_: Hi everyone, I Hope you guys are enjoying all my other stories! But for now, I felt like writing a short ONESHOT. I really hope you guys enjoy my first ONESHOT.

* * *

For some people, eternity is something they crave.

It's a goal.

A goal that can never be reached.

Though, don't tell that to me.

I've already attained that goal,

Since the day I was born, made of clay on the extinct island of Themyscira.

You could call it a blessing,

I could call it a blessing from Hades himself.

* * *

A billion years…

Time can never be measured.

365 billion days…

For an immortal anyways.

8.760 trillion hours…

Death would seem peaceful.

5.2560 quadrillion seconds…

Since everyone I have actually cared for are gone.

* * *

Clark, he was more of a friend than I could ever ask for.

Shyera, my dear sister, as good as my kin from Themyscira.

Hal, little brat, never gave me that box of chocolates he promised me a billion years back.

J'onn, my fellow comrade, not god nor human, but male, an honorable colleague.

Wally, my first and only brother, the harsh times of my Earth days never seemed to disturb his spirit.

...

Bruce…

My love…

My one and only…

How time cannot cease the raging fire of loss.

My other half…

My significant other…

If you could see how the world we fought for ended, you'd be ashamed of what your heirs have done.

I am ashamed too, for they are _our_ heirs…

* * *

You're face is still fresh in my memories of my early Earth days.

With the millions of years that have gone by,

There's not a single day where I haven't thought about you…

Us…

Our kids…

Our memories…

* * *

I think about our lives,

Our ups and downs…

The little things in my undying life is what keeps me going.

Your smile, Bruce…

Your eyes…

* * *

I lay motionless, floating…

Not knowing where I'm going…

The feel of nothing surrounding me, just open space…

It gives me time to think…

Think about my billion years of existence.

I'm the last of the Greek Gods.

They vanished about 500 million years ago.

I killed half of them, the rest destroyed themselves. They had it coming.

It was just a matter of time before they died, even with immortality, there is always a loophole, immortality is unnatural.

Even for gods.

* * *

Closing my eyes, seeing the never ending darkness…

So peaceful, so inviting…

So alluring...

My eyes open slightly, seeing the milky way, the millions of galaxies that float before me.

There's a planet and its three moons, uninhabited, yet the closest substitution of the Earth that I have come to love.

* * *

I reach up slowly and press two fingers up upon my forehead, where a part of him lies in the star above my eyes.

_'Bruce, this is yours… Ours…'_

* * *

I slowly fly towards the massive land on the cloud covered planet.

My home for the past 100 million years.

The house located on a small island right off the massive continent '_West_'.

Wayne Island is very similar to Themyscira.

* * *

Landing on the soft sand of Wayne Island's beach reminds me of the time Bruce and I had a passionate night on the sand of a hidden island near Themyscira.

The thought made me flush in the cheeks.

* * *

In the distance on the beach, I see glass cases at least seven feet tall. Walking towards them, I swallow the lump in my throat, my eyes burn like Hell's fires.

Walking closer, the cases come in view.

I have displayed the suits of Batman.

Looking at Caped Crusader's most famous suit, the Dark Knight, my legs shake and my knees give out.

I fall to the ground, kneeling, then sitting back on my legs.

* * *

I cry…

Cried like I have never had before.

There's no one to see me,

There's nothing left.

My family has died,

Bruce is gone.

Clark, the only person I had let in my life after _everyone _died.

People said he had no end, but, he too died eventually, about a thousand years back.

His death pushed me off the edge.

* * *

I look up from my sobs, I see Bruce's face through my tear struck eyes.

A time where we found Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit.

The memory made me crumble.

I fist the sand under my hand, grabbing it and throwing it at the sealed suit.

"Why?!" I see the sand slide off the glass and fall back to the beach.

* * *

Time itself is cruel, the only barrier between me and Bruce.

* * *

I walk back to my house, an exact replica of the Wayne Manor.

I walk through two rooms and down one hall before I reach the grandfather clock that leads to the decommissioned Batcave.

The inoperable monitor greets me with a blank black screen.

In a case similar to the eight or so outside along the beach, is my Batwoman costume.

When I die, I'm going to depart this eternal life as Batwoman, not Wonder Woman.

I spin and attain the costume of Batwoman.

I look down at myself and there's nothing but pain that I feel, no happiness, no joy, just grief.

I see the pieced together Batwing, the last one he flew.

I fly back up the stairs and out the replicated Manor.

Flying into the sky, I leave Earth two's atmosphere.

* * *

I see planets, the milky way, galaxies...

The black, purple, pink, white…

They're all so majestic.

So quiet, it's a perfect place to pass.

I fly towards Earth two's sun, then stop abruptly.

Floating, I watch the flames of the purple sun reach for the blackness that surrounds it.

I let myself drift slowly towards the sun until it sucks me into its strong grasp. I feel the cold flames lick my face.

I fall...

And fall...

I see the purple turn into white,

I close my eyes and let the cold icy fire engulf me.

Finally,

I feel free…

I feel at peace…

* * *

I open my eyes, I'm dressed in nothing but my traditional Wonder Woman suit.

Everything's white, too white.

Too quiet.

The last time everything was too quiet was towards the beginning of my eternal life.

When Bruce _was_ my life.

_'There's no way…'_

"Bruce…?"

I feel a presence in the neverending white.

"_Diana…"_

My eyes widen, my body stiffens…

I turn around and see a much too familiar and painful silhouette…

That voice, even after a billion years, I haven't forgot how it made my heart soar.

The bright light illuminates his body…

As he moves gracefully,

Closer…

And closer…

I see him for the first time in forever.

I _truly_ see him.

_My _Batman…

_My _Bruce Wayne…

There's nothing more I can ask for…

"_Welcome home, Princess…"_

* * *

_Some people believe that eternity is priceless…_

_It's something they crave…_

_It's a goal…_

_A goal I've attained…_

_Time itself is cruel._

* * *

_I'm finally with my love,_

_There's nothing more I can ever ask for…_


	2. Prologue 1

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi guys! Its me again! So I know I said that I'd make a prologue to '_Time Itself_', so here it is!

I maybe writing more when I get the time, but really, don't be expecting constant updates.

Also, I've been getting some pretty nasty comments from anonymous people and seriously... I'm not going to be all like, "OMG! Why don't you go fuck yourself?". No. I'm not going to be like that because all you guys want is attention and I'm not going to give it to you. The only person benefiting off of that is **_ME_**. Thanks for the reviews!

All I can do is warn you that if you don't like novice writing, don't read fanfiction on . Because practically 99% of are regular people, wanting to share their stories with other regular people. So can you please do all of us a favor and **_DON'T READ_**. Thank you for your time!

Sorry about all that hating... I just needed to say that.

Once again, if you _**LOVELY NORMAL PEOPLE**_ would like another prologue, then please PM or comment it please!

_**DISCLAIMER: GUYS... ONCE AGAIN, I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ANYTHING. I SAY THIS BECAUSE IF I DID, BRUCEY AND WONDY WOULD ALREADY HAVE FOUR CHILDREN... AND IF I OWNED DC, MY WITTLE DAMIAN WOULDN'T BE DEAD...**_

* * *

_**Prologue 1**_

* * *

It's my first day on the Justice League's team, I'm nervous, who wouldn't be?

Sitting in my two bedroom apartment in Paris, I ponder about Man's World. Its so different from home.

I've been 'working' alone for half a year now, I've been invited to the League because they saw my crave for justice.

Its ironic really, Batman was the one who recommended my joining. I've heard the rumors that he doesn't trust anyone, the only person closest to gaining his trust is Superman.

Sword and lasso in my hands, I await the voice of the Martian, he is to give me access to the Watch Tower.

"Wonder Woman, are you ready for transportation?" I reach up and touch the brand new earpiece, I'm still trying to get comfortable with the invading technology in my ear.

"Yes, location is accessible."

A few moments pass before light flashes around me and the next time I blink, I see the empty, desolate orbiting satellite called the 'Watch Tower'.

I'm apparently apart of the Founders, they consist of the first seven members who have joined the league. I will have to take leadership soon. I don't know enough about how this world works, I'm not suited for the job. I might be Champion Of The Amazons, but that doesn't make me any smarter in an alien world.

I questioned Superman's acquaintance's decision about making me apart of their trio, and he told me to never question the Batman's choice. I have never met this 'Batman' before, nor do I feel obligated to trust his judgment.

Superman greets me in the center of what seems like the core of the Watch Tower.

"Diana Of Themyscira, its wonderful seeing you again!" he flies up to me and gives me a hug. The public call him 'Boy Scout', he's probably the most loving man I have met in my time here in Man's World.

He squeezes tightly, if I were an ordinary woman, I would have been crushed under his arms.

"It's my pleasure, Superman." He give one last final squeeze before releasing his steel bands. Though I have only met him yesterday, I feel I hold a strong connection with the Kryptonian. I think this is how a brother is.

"Please, call me Clark." I had to blink a few times, as I recall, most of Earth's heroes wish to not speak of their 'normal' human lives. Superman described it as 'being cautious' and 'you can never be too careful with the ones you love'. I don't necessarily worry about my mother, sisters, and family members for I strongly believe that they can handle themselves.

Superman must have seen the taken back look I gave him for he explained his reasoning, "Its ok Diana, I feel that if we are going to work on a team together, we have to trust each other. We have to know each other like we know ourselves.

I nod my head once in understanding, but I only seem to see Superman, confusing me further. Who is apart of the Founders? I know for certain that Superman, Batman, J'onn J'onzz, and I are included, but Superman explained to me the other day that there will be seven Founders.

"Who else is apart of the Founding seven?"

Clark leads me around the teleporters to what could be the 'front' of the Watch Tower's center. There were at least two dozen different screens, they all depicted different television news.

"The founding seven are decided based upon Batman and my decisions. We have thought through each member closely and based our selection on their status before they picked up the superhero gig and currently. We have recruited The Flash, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern. Along with you and J'onn."

Though we were all individual crime fighters, Superman wanted to unite all of us to create a greater force.

"I have yet to meet the notorious Dark Knight. We are holding a 'Founder's Meeting', correct?" I was curious to see the Batman congregate in a group of other heroes. He is such a solitary creature.

I was also excited to meet the rest of the Founders who I will be working with for a very long period of time. I have crossed paths with most of the heroes of Man's World over the past six months I've been here, but since we are always 'working', we don't necessarily have the time to converse.

"Yes, there will be a gathering when the rest of the members arrive. It will take place shortly."

As Superman looks at the monitor screens, examining each one of them closely, I stand there, looking at him, watching the 'Boy Scout', or so the media calls him, stare at the world through screens.

One at a time, the world's heroes phase into the Watch Tower's center. I greet each one differently.

Hawkgirl makes an appearance and I perform a Thanagarian greeting. It's a simple crossing with each person's forearm. She seems surprised to see me present at the gathering, but it quickly vanishes from her face. She responds to my greeting with eager eyes.

The earth's first Green Lantern arrives after Hawkgirl. Apparently, there was a change in plans. John Stewart, Earth's second green lantern was actually recruited for the job, for Earth's first Green Lantern, Hal Jordan was occupied with his sector and his work on Oa. But apparently, Jordan was excused from his duties and was told to attend to his work back on his home planet, Earth. So here he is, arriving through the teleporters, greeting me.

I shake his hand. For the men here on Man's World, that's the proper way to greet, apparently. Though man's customs still elude me.

The next to arrive is The Flash. He's very overexcited and full of joy. I have a feeling that he will bring the League the bright light that it needs.

By then, J'onn J'onzz has arrived from wherever he was before and he too greeted the new found League members.

After he greeted all the new recruits, I approach him. "J'onn, its nice to finally meet you." I give him a small smile, I can't let my warrior symbolism fade. He gives a nod, "Same here, Wonder Woman." With his last words, he must have had better things to do, he phased beneath the floor leaving me alone with the rest of the founding members.

All except Batman of course.

As soon as all the formalities are finished, Superman ushers us towards the fourth hallway left of the monitors. He leads us in front of a room with the large, tall doors. It has to be ten feet tall and six feet wide.

The sliding doors open like a standard elevators and they we walk through.

This has to be the Founders' room.

Superman, or Clark, as he would prefer me calling him, told me about the Watch Tower's setup. We held this conversation two weeks ago, informing me about the 'breaking news that was announced by Superman that the 'Justice League' would be forming'. He actually came to me as Clark Kent, his alter-ego self.

He thought that it would be best to approach her as a reporter.

So here we are, entering what would be restricted to all with the exception of us.

As we walk through and The Flash speeding around the entire room, inspecting every inch of it, the rest of us take in our surroundings.

I have never seen such a room like this one before.

The backrest of the chairs surrounding the oval meeting table were at least seven feet tall, the table a beautiful gold, the emblem of the Justice League etched into the center.

And of course, the most intriguing sight to see, The Batman. He' sitting in the head of the table, on one end of the oval table.

He's sitting there, going through something on the hologram in front of him.

We all take our seats. Its amazing actually, we technically have assigned seating. On the back of each of our chairs, the symbols we wear for the greater good are carved into the back of the seven foot tall backrests. Clark was stationed at the opposite end of Batman. I was on Batman's right hand side.

It actually made me blush for when the gods of Olympus hold a feast, their mates usually are seated to their right side, while they are seated at the head of the table. This seat arrangement is a spitting image of how it would be in Olympus.

As everyone is seated, there is a moment of silence.

Superman looks expectantly at the Dark Knight.

I too turn my gaze on him, the man, obviously mortal, sits there still as the dead, face unchanging before he spoke.

I look at his only exposed skin, his chin and mouth. I can tell, just by looking at his full lips, he's a handsome man beneath the cowl.

I smirk at my train of thought, _'Six months on Man's World can change a Themyscirian grown immortal warrior.'_

"Welcome to the Justice League," he pauses, his deep gruff voice takes a break. The silence in the room stirred.

He turns his head in my direction ever so slightly, "Wonder Woman," he says it as if he was noting my presence.

I have long wiped the smirk off my face, but mentally, its still there.

_'This is going to be interesting.'_


	3. Prologue 2

_**Author's Note:**_

Ok guys, first things first, I just want to remind you that all the prologues that I'm writing won't be in chronological order ok? I needed to say that just so you don't get confused.

Second thing: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! It really makes me want to write more!

Third thing: So here's the update! I sincerely hope that you guy'll love it!

Fourthing thing: *hint hint* don't cry! LOL

**_DISCLAIMER: SORRY TO TELL YOU GUYS... AGAIN... BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT... *CRIES IN A CORNER*_**

* * *

**_Prologue 2_**

* * *

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was the only one.

I searched my teammate's faces, there didn't seem to be a trace of it. Not that I could tell they were all knocked out, or so I hoped.

Maybe it was just me.

I was, for the first time in my life, truly horrified.

I looked at the pile of debris and rubble, along with the scrap pieces of what used to be the Batwing.

No.

Horrified would not describe what I felt. I was _mortified_.

* * *

I was tied, not able to move a muscle. I sat there in agony. I watched everything unfold before my own eyes. My teammates, they were fighting.

But me? I wasn't doing anything. I was helpless. I got pulled out of the battle during the first hour.

I was captured and was forced to watch miserably while my friends were slowly being defeated.

I pulled and tugged on the golden lasso around my ankles and wrists. The more I struggled, the more the rope would glow and burn into my flesh. I had gashes lining my body, my left cheek was slit and bleeding like a waterfall. Everything was cut, there was no untouched surface on my skin.

I watched.

I watched as my friends fell, one at a time.

Shyera.

Wally.

Hal.

I watched as my family was battered horridly until they dropped.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

As J'onn fell from the sky, I yanked on the rope causing blood to drip from my wrists. I grind my teeth together refusing to show pain. My captor held me on a close leash.

I looked back at her, "Let. Me. Go." With each word, my throat burned. Even with the Lasso of Truth restricting me from moving or talking, I've learned to overcome the powers of the weapon.

The woman who was holding me was Athena herself.

"Diana of Themyscira, do you hear yourself? You disgrace your mother, your sisters, and the gods themselves?! How could you defend these mere mortals? Five years in Man's World has made you weak, warrior." Her voice was laced with disdain, she didn't even have the decency to look me in the eyes.

The goddess standing before me was one that I had worshiped for my entire life. I can't believe that I looked up to such a devil.

"You dishonorable traitor, you don't even wear the armor your mother had given to you." Her voice is like Medusa's.

I briefly look down upon myself. I wear the hand tailored battle suit of Batwoman. Bruce had made it for me.

I don't bother to look at her, she disgusts me. I once again turn my attention towards the loosing battle before my eyes. The Batwing is flying, Superman is fighting.

I turn my head to see my fallen friends being tied to the side of The Daily Planet tower.

The battle of the gods was located in the heart of Metropolis.

As Superman is knocked down by Zeus, I scream in terror. The blood that leaks from my entire body doesn't make me grimace, the pain that emanates from the gashes don't seem to hurt.

I see the battle unfold before me and I can't do anything about it.

I watch with horror struck eyes as every known god from Olympus focus their full attention on the still flying Batwing. They throw swords, spears, lightning bolts, shields, maces, practically every weapon known to man and god at the jet.

As one of Zeus's lightning bolts hits the right wing of the jet, it starts to smoke and goes spinning. It flies full throttle into a nearby building where it crashes into the center and the entire structure falls on top of it.

I can feel the goddess of war's satisfied smirk burn into the back of my head.

My eyes flutter, they fill with unconscious tears. I blink a few times and they roll down my blood dried and soiled cheeks leaving a streak in their wake.

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was the only one.

I searched my teammate's faces, there didn't seem to be a trace of it. Not that I could tell they were all knocked out, or so I hoped.

Maybe it was just me.

I was, for the first time in my life, truly horrified.

I looked at the pile of debris and rubble, along with the scrap pieces of what used to be the Batwing.

No.

Horrified would not describe what I felt. I was _mortified_.

But soon, that feeling turned into pure rage. I no longer cared if I had to loose both my hands in order to get free, I was willing to do anything at this point.

Since my arms were tied behind me, I was able to grab the lasso with both my hands and pull on it. Athena was shocked I could see it on her face before I kicked her in the abdomen with my tied up feet. The ropes burned to an excruciating point, but I needed to do something. I couldn't let it end like this.

The goddess of war quickly recovered from her assault and she held the opposite end of the rope demanding me to stay still.

The pain was so great, there was no feeling anymore.

Athena pulls out her battle sword and slices me on the leg. I don't scream, I don't falter, nothing hurts. My determination cannot compare to Athena's fighting skills.

Holding the Lasso, she takes another quick swing at my head, maybe to end my immortal life, but I chose not to die. Not today, and probably not ever.

Instead, I duck underneath, and it severs the rope she was holding.

I pull my arms and feet apart, finally free of the compulsion of the Lasso of Truth.

I fly as fast as my body will take me to the rubble across from the Lexcorp building where Athena was holding me. I feel the salty water sink into my cuts, they sting, everything hurts, but the pain I feel physically cannot match the pain I feel as my heart breaks in two.

I throw pieces of the building to my sides, over my shoulders, everywhere but where they lay now. I see scraps of the Batwing and I pull it out will all the energy I could gather.

Maybe it was an adrenaline rush.

I pull the crushed jet out of the rubble and open the hatch.

My hands start to shake.

My entire body starts to shake.

I gently pull the man I feel head over heels with out of the compartment and into my arms.

My breath is caught in my throat. My hand shakes violently as I pull the cowl off his head.

I look down at his entire body, it's burned, beaten, cut, broken, anything that could physically harm a mortal was placed onto his physique.

Blood ran down from his mouth and nose and forehead.

But that wasn't what shattered my heart into a billion pieces, it was the fact that I couldn't hear a pulse, I couldn't hear his breath, I couldn't _feel _life itself emanating from him.

It was enough to break me.

I fell to my knees while I cradled his head. I sobbed as I bent over his lifeless body.

I can't feel anything, nothing.

Everything is numb, everything is dark.

Time itself stops.

But nothing,

_Nothing,_

Is going to stop me from returning the favor to his killers.


	4. Prologue 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm going to say this so there are not flamers or whatever the heck its called, this is NOT meant to be a GLWW story, its supposed to be friendly! I'm so sorry if there isn't a lot of BMWW in this, but I promise that this is not going to happen very often. So if you don't like this chapter because there is no BMWW, then you don't have to flame about it. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**_

Hi everyone! So sorry that it took so long to update this! I worked really long and hard on this one, I tried to make it a little funny because the last chapter was kinda depressing... LOL, so anyways here it is.

Of course if you have any questions about the story or any comments of advice, then please review it below!

_**DISCLAIMER: GUYS... I DON'T OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ANYTHING... I HOPE THAT ONE DAY SOMEONE DECIDES TO SAY 'TO HELL WITH DISCLAIMERS' AND DECIDES TO GATHER A WHOLE LOT OF PEOPLE AND RIOTS ABOUT THEM FOREVER BANNING DISCLAIMERS.**_

* * *

**_Prologue 3_**

* * *

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"I-I'm sorry, Hal, but I do believe today's February 14? Am I wrong?" I tried to act as sincere as possible.

"Diana! Its-… No-… UUUGGGGRRRRAHHHHHH!"

I watch as the Green Lantern throws his hands up into the air in what could only be frustration.

I didn't think I was reading the monitor's time and date indicator incorrectly…

I take a step back from the much enraged mortal man.

"What's wrong with him?" Wally appeared in a flash holding a huge platter of Sky High Burgers.

"I-I don't understand? The current date is February 14, is it not?" I raised an eyebrow at the red colored superhero.

"Yagh, cheuay eis Balenzines Yau." Wally had just shoved a handful of burgers into his oversized mouth.

"What?"

He swallowed everything with a big gulp.

"Yeah, today's Valentines Day. What 'bout it?"

"Hal won't explain to me what this, '_Valentine's Day' _is."

"Valentine's Day?" he placed his hands on his hips, "Ahhhh… Valentine's Day…" then he acted as if he was swooning over one of Bruce's _'play thing's' _or so the media calls them.

I glanced over at Hal to see his expression. He was occupied cleaning his ring. It seemed to be much more interesting than 'The Wally Show'.

Wally continued to gallivant about Valentine's Day, "It's a day when couples can enjoy each other's company!" he added a light squeal at the end of his sentence, I was worried for my poor friend.

"It's when they can do little shenanigans together and buy chocolates and roses for each other!"

I will always have this mental image embroidered into my subconscious: Wally prancing around the hallway, making little girl faces, puckering his lips, and to top it all off, fluttering his eye lids.

I suppose this is the proper time to do a '_face palm'_?

"Well… Thank you Wally for that beautiful image you just depicted for us!" Hal said sarcastically. He was thinking the same thing, but the difference was, I wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Orgh jeah… Nah prahgmblem. "

With that, he sprinted away.

There was a brief silence that settled when the speedster left.

"Chocolates and roses? What kind of holiday is this?" I was royally confused.

Hal sighed an exasperated sigh, "Diana… It's Valentine's Day. A day of love."

He was on the verge of just completely giving up on the matter.

"Why don't you go ask _'Mister High and Mighty' _over there what it is? You seem to listen to him…" GL pointed a green flashlight towards the shadows that illuminated Batman hiding in the dark corner.

What still amazes me is that the Watch Tower didn't seem to have _any _shadows, but he still was able to find a way to _hide in them._

I look towards my lover, I smile a smile that's only reserved for him.

"Bruce!" I jump up like a child and run to the mortal man before smacking into his Kevlar armor.

I gently press my lips against his before taking a step back from the man.

"Diana."

"Yes, Bruce?"

"I-I…"

I lift my legs up and hook them around his hips. I ring my arms around his neck and hold his face close to mine.

I inwardly smirk.

"Bruce?"

"I-I don't think…" His breathing became, a little more labored than usual.

"You don't think what, beloved?" I ran a finger down his lips leaning in towards his face just an inch more.

I bring my hips closer to his groin, causing him to let out a groan and my Lasso to touch his body.

"I-I don't think we should be doing this here, Princess." He grunted.

I rouse my pout face, he has somehow overcome the compulsion of my Lasso and directs the truth I want to hear to some other place in his head. Its quite amazing, really.

I just hoped, for Hal's sake, that he left while his sanity and subconscious still intact.

He's been tormented enough today, whether its been by the Flash or me.

Batman placed his hands gently on my waits and pried me off of him.

He cleared his throat, "No Diana. Not here."

I could tell from his much too deep voice that there was something nagging at him. He tended to have a slight edge to his voice.

He turned on his heels, cape swinging around him dramatically ready to leave me in the empty desolate hallway.

"Bruce, there's something wrong." It was a statement.

He stopped, dead in his tracks, he hesitated for a brief moment, "Yes, there is…" he turned his head around just enough to see the profile of his face.

For a fleeting moment, I was utterly astound.

"There is always something wrong, Diana. That's why were here, that's why I donned the uniform, that's why this whole freaking orbiting satellite is here," I had touched a nerve, he was on edge, "That's why I still fight."

He starts to drift away.

If its _'Valentine's Day'_, the day of _'love' _or so Wally calls it, then Bruce is as naïve about it as I am.

I float over to his moving form.

"Bruce, what is _'Valentine's Day'_?" He says that he doesn't want my naivety to disappear.

"I'm busy, Princess. I have business to attend to in Gotham." He doesn't glance.

"I know how much it matters to you, but may I be allowed lenience into your city? I want to help." Maybe he'll bend for me, it's the day of lover after all.

"…No."

"I understand…" I really did, but I wish he was more open. We've been struggling with the same troubles for the past two short moths we've been together.

I land gently on my feet, letting him pass me.

He doesn't turn around when he sees me stop.

I start to walk the opposite direction when I run into Hal, again.

"What's with the long face, Goddess?" he was hovering, hands behind his head, laying horizontally to the ground. Almost in a sleeping position.

Sometimes I wondered why Harold Jordan didn't have a lover.

Under his bravado masquerade, he was truly loving, he had a heart of pure will power. Maybe he just _'wasn't their type', _or so he always says when I try to introduce him to some of Diana Prince's friends.

"Its Bruce… I don't wish to bother you any longer, Hal. That's why I decided to ask him what Valentine's Day was… he said he was occupied with Gotham matters like usual…" I dipped my head slightly continuing to walk ahead, Hal's floating figure does not leaving my side.

"We'll, sweetheart, lemme tell you one thing. Brucey Boy isn't the man you should ask about V-Day, he probably doesn't know much about it, anyways."

"Well… I've been really wanting to know what it is since you brought up the topic… It'd be really nice if you could explain it to me…" I give him a _'puppy dog face'_.

He swings his feet to the ground and places his hands to his side, the light tap I hear from the floor indicates he's no longer hovering.

"Like Wally stated earlier, lovers usually will celebrate their _'being together-ness'._" He made hand gestures and motions, he even tried to depict two holographic people celebrating Valentine's Day with his Lantern ring.

But, his explanation only seemed to confuse me further.

I raised a very arched eyebrow.

"Ok, you know what… Come with me." He took off down the hallway towards the direction Batman was heading, back to the Core. I followed suit.

We reached the Core and Hal lowered himself to the ground and started to walk over to the teleporter control panels where J'onn was furiously typing at.

"Hey, bud, do me a quick favor and shoot Diana and I down in Central."

I glided over silently towards pad number one.

"Oh, don't forget to change to civvie clothes!" Hal shouted to me from J'onn's side.

I spin and attain the civilian clothing I wore the day before. All my armor and weapons are in its own pocket dimension, tucked away safely from magic and any other force known to man and god.

I wait for J'onn to beam me down.

A bight light flashes and the next time I blink, I'm in a janitor's closet…

A few seconds later, Hal's civilian figure forms to the left of me.

"Sorry about this…" he briefly looked around the room filled with cleaning supplies. "This was the only place we could be beamed down in Central City without being noticed. We're at the Wallman's work place."

I always knew Wally was a scientist who worked in Central, but I didn't know what building he actually preformed his work in.

I must have given him yet another confused look because he explained himself further, "You know… Star Labs…?"

Oh, so that's where he works when he's not busy with League business.

"Come, lets go explore V-Day in Central City!" he opened the closet door and we silently walked out. There was an eerie silence in the building, we hadn't run into anyone.

"Why isn't anyone working? Don't they have matters to attend to?"

"Oh, its Valentine's remember? Most of the workers have _better things _to do." He smirked playfully. "Besides, this is the most laid back wing in Star Labs! They don't have to worry about their bosses getting on their case."

I was determined not to make a face at his comment that I didn't understand. For some reason, I feel so _naïve…_

We walk leisurely out of the lobby doors of Star Labs. The woman behind the counter didn't bat an eyelash.

"Ahhh… So!" he looked at me with eager eyes, "Where would the princess like to go for Valentine's?" he smirked a playful smirk.

"Well… I still don't understand Man's World's customs, so I was hoping that this _excision _would explain at _least_ this holiday to me."

"Oh, yeah… that right!" he snapped his fingers together and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes not bothering to hide the smile that creped onto my face.

As we continued walking into town, there seemed to be a lot of couples who were together walking up and down the streets hand in hand.

I looked at a certain two who were close together, looking at a chocolate store pointing through the glass at some of the little sweets. The woman had dark raven hair and bright blue eyes. The man had dark black hair too, but grey blue eyes. For some odd reason, they seemed to stick out in my mind.

"See something you like?" Hal looked in my direction, he spotted the couple who could easily be Bruce and I, if only he could be more Bruce than Batman.

"Oh…" he must have understood. I would never be able to admit to anyone, but Hal recognized it without any words being spoken.

"C'mon, I'll show you the best part of Valentine's Day." He guided me into the small chocolate store, he brought me to the glass, "Pick a few, my treat." His rare warm smile appeared on his face.

The situation wasn't awkward at all. I just saw it as two friends, enjoying themselves on a holiday. He wasn't _'hitting on me', _or so Clark always says he does. He was simply being a good friend, not a teammate, but a brother.

_"Watch Tower to Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, there seems to be a situation in Argentina. Please report immediately. Watch Tower out." _

J'onn's monotone voice pulsed through my ears, by the way Hal flinched, he must have heard it loud and clear too.

I stood up from my bent position looking at the delicacies placed in neat arrangements. I could hear Hal sight from behind me.

He place a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Come Diana, its time for work again…" we both weren't excited to go.

As we walked out of the little store and back towards Star Labs, Hal suddenly spoke up, "Don't worry, Di, I _promise _you that I'll buy you a box of chocolates." There was that warm smile again.

I look down at my feet, I try to hold back the small smile, but it still finds a way to my lips.

I hope one day, he'll find someone who will forever make him smile like that.


End file.
